Soulmas
by Alone in the blight
Summary: In another time, Gwyn, lord of cinder was the lord of joy and happiness to all the children scattered along Lordran. When Soulmas arrived, all of these children would meet the lord of joy near the lord vessel for only one wish... (apologies, not all the Npcs are included, i may write some follow up to include the rest x3 , Merry Soulmas!)


**A/N: so this is my entry to the Soulmas challenge I organized! A huge thank you to all the contributors who participated in the event! Merry SoulMas! **

** . . .**

In another time, Gwyn, lord of cinder was the lord of joy and happiness to all the children scattered along Lordran. When Soulmas arrived, all of these children would meet the lord of joy near the lord vessel for only one wish.

Gwyn sat idly on his wooden chair awaiting his two little helpers: JollyStalker Kaathe and MerrySeeker Frampt. Shortly, the two toothy serpents spawned from above and below spewing children from their gaping maws.

"Welcome! Welcome, children! Come forth for your wish!" he altered his voice to be friendlier instead of his usual bone-rocking one. The younglings rushed in such a haste that some were this close of falling into the abyss below "Now, now children… one at a time!"

First, was Lautrec of Carim. His stride was a bit hesitant "Merry Soulmas, Lautrec, What do you desire?"

"I….um… I want to…" his flickering eyes over Anastacia of Astora revealed his childish intentions "Ho ho! I see, here!" Gwyn's big hands conjured a handful of humanities. Lautrec properly bowed and rushed towards Anastacia who looked at him in disgust before shoving him out of her way. Black sprites fell into the abyss but one upon his fall on the floor. Seeing his dream crushed, Lautrec silently cried before crushing that last humanity in anger.

Anastacia on the other hand, bashed through the line knocking other children left and right till she reached Gwyn "Hey you! I want the biggest pony in Lordran, NOW!"

Gwyn frowned "You have been a naughty girl, Ana, your tongue won't hurt anyone from now on." with a simple gesture, her tongue was cut off. Frampt gulped her away from the scene in a tick "Next!"

Smough walked slowly towards the lord of joy and sat on his lap. Gwyn could feel the cracks migrating inside his old bones but he resisted the temptation to throw him away "Merr..y soulmass! Tell me your wish!"

"I wanna be your helper! Like them!" he pointed towards the four kids chilling in the corner. "I am sorry, kiddo. I can't; otherwise all the kids will want the same thing." Gwyn hated to admit it but it was the sore truth.

At that moment, Smough started to wail with a really high pitch. Ornstein intervened "My lord, Smough is a good kid… how about appointing him as your daughter's bodyguard?"

"A good idea! Smough, from now on, you will protect my daughter from mean bullies. Are you ok-"

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" Smough hopped from his lap with a mini quake trotting joyfully. Ornstein approached Gwyn again "Speaking of Gwynevere, we have a slight problem…" Gwynevere was crying like never before "What is it my pumpkin?"

"NO ONE WANTS MEE WAAAAAA!" she pointed at all the 'sexy' boys forming a belt around Quelaag and the fair kid even boyeater Mildred had some! Gwyn , of course , wanted to please his daughter and so he enlarge her chest "W-what is going on ? Why are my-"

"Pre-maturation, my dear. This will glue the boys to you. Now wipe your tear and stride with pride!" in a splint of a second, Oscar, Solaire and Oswald ran towards her even Mildred from some reason.

"Um sweetie, Gwyndolin wants a wish." A toothy serpent with red lipstick came from nowhere **(how do you think Gwyndolin has grey snake for legs, hmm? ) **and said so. Gwyn sighed for his one mistake with her that haunted him for the rest of his life. "Fine… what does he want?"

"_Tits."_ Like his mother, Gwyndolin surprised his father.

"E-excuse me?"

"_Tits, just like my sister… or do you treat her better than me?" _ He crossed his shoulder in doubt.

"Don't you want a shiny catalyst or perha-"

"I WANT TITS!" his shout sealed the deal sadly. Gwyn granted his son his 'wish' showing discontent in the process. Gwyndolin started to cup his breasts in pride which of course drowned the other children in laughter. He didn't mind though; he simply disappeared from the scene along with his mother.

"Lord Gwyn?"

"Yes, Frampt…oh." Gwyn didn't notice the beaten up kid in front of him. The boy's skin was jotted by shards of crystal soul mass. Other patches of his skin were charred by the dark magic as well. "W-who did this to you, my boy?"

The kid pointed at Big hat Logan, Seath, dusk, Manus, Rickert and Griggs all suited up in fancy leather jackets. Gwyn scratched his beard thoughtfully " hmmm, how about this?"

"Wh-" the kid was surrounded by two large boulders which embraced him "Go Havel the rock , teach them some manners!" Havel , armed with some badass armor and weapons, engulfed himself in great magic barrier before wrecking the mages of Lordran and beyond.

Next up, was a bald kid with a crooked nose and a wicked smile " Merry Soulmas, kid, what do you want?"

"All the clerics … gone."

"I don't think so, kiddo, Miracles along with its caster are a part of this world." Gwyn showed no reactions towards the bald kid who was fuming in anger.

"Oy! What's that? I-is that a _**lord soul**_?" the kid pointed at the slippery edge behind Gwyn.

"WHAT?!" Gwyn bolted from his chair towards the edge. He didn't expect a kick especially from some child. However, Gwyn didn't fell into the abyss; instead, he fell right on the head of a sleeping toothy serpent "W-wuh?"

Gwyn pointed upwards and so the hazed serpent obeyed by ascending to the kiln. Now Gwyn was kind of pissed of "where is that damned child?"

"Chasing Rhea, My lord." Artorias answered in disappointment; he thought Gwyn would be far wise to fall for patches' underhanded schemes. But he stopped the chase upon bumping into Leeroy.

The rest of the children had a plethora of normal to near impossible wishes. He did his best to grant as much as he could. All went to his or her home…

But one.

A stark naked faceless kid stared blankly at Gwyn. The lord gulped in fear and bowed to the kid "I have been waiting for your return…" he pressed a button on his chair for the lord vessel to float in the air and to spawn **helmless** **giant armour, mask of the father, Choashander +5, grass crest shield, pyromancer glove, two black flames, Havel's ring, ring of favor and protection…**

"_**THE LEGEND IS BORN…. THE LEGEND WILL NEVER DIE!"**_

_** . . .**_

_**Merry Soulmas**_** !**


End file.
